


Dialogue

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dear Diary [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Series: Dear Diary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dialogue

“Where's Roman?! What did you do to him?!” Virgil was not pleased when Remus showed up.   
“I didn't do anything! Well… I did hit him in the head, but he recovered!”  
“Then where is he?!”  
“He'll be back.”  
“Where is he?!”  
“I'm not allowed to tell!”  
“Why not?!”  
“I'm not allowed to tell that either!”  
“Now kiddo, we should listen to what he has to say. Maybe we can have Roman come here himself?” 

Thomas, who was sitting on the couch waiting for direction, Patton, and Virgil tried to summon Roman, but to no avail. 

“Quit that! He's not coming!” Remus almost sounded upset about it.   
“Where's Deceit?”  
“He told them his name.”  
“Fine. Where's Janus?”  
“He's running a little late.” Patton responded.   
“How would you know?”  
“He's been helping me a lot recently.”  
“I miss one dilemma and the world falls apart.”  
“I think you may be over exaggerating my dear Virgil.”  
“Janus what is happening?”  
“I can assume you're referring to Remus's appearance and Roman's absence. Roman has left Remus in charge for a bit. He trusts the rest of us can weed out the less pleasant ideas.”  
“Ok, and what are you doing with Patton?”  
“It's no secret that Thomas could use a little self care and that Patton has been having trouble recently. I'm simply helping them to get back on the right track.”  
“Fine. But don't expect me to like it.”  
“Now, kiddo-”  
“I would never be so foolish. Now I believe we need Logan?”  
“I tried summoning him, but he wouldn't come.”  
“So what, Thomas is just down two sides now?”  
“Oh! There he… is? Logan, bud, are you ok?”

Logan appeared in sweatpants and a T-shirt that had paint splattered on it. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He merely looked at Thomas and waited. 

“Logan, are you ok?” Thomas finally asked.   
“I am adequate.”  
“Are you sure? Because you're not really looking like yourself.”  
“Does this displease you?”  
“No, as long as you're good, this is fine.”  
“Then shall we get on with it?”  
“Ok… Patton, do you want to explain?”   
“Sure! So basically-”  
“Skip.”  
“Huh?”  
“Logan what was that for?” Virgil bristled. 

Logan stood quietly and pulled out a book as if nothing had happened and there wasn't anything important going on around him. Thomas, Patton, and Janus looked uneasy. Remus had been uncharacteristically quiet since Janus had arrived. 

“Does anyone want to fill me in on _that_?” Virgil gestured to Logan.   
“That's um…” Patton started, “Logan, is there something bothering you.”

Logan flipped the page in response. 

“Logan, what's going on?” Thomas asked.   
“Hmm?”  
“You're ignoring everyone.”  
“No I'm not.”  
“Ok, well you're ignoring everyone but me.”  
“They don't want my input.”  
“What do you mean we don't want your input?!” Virgil was about to lose it. 

Logan continued to look at Thomas as if he hadn't been aware of the outburst next to him. 

“I believe I may know the cause,” Janus offered.  
“So what is it?”  
“I believe that if I tell you the situation will only worsen. You'll have to figure it out yourselves. If you can't manage to before Remus you deserve what you get.”  
“Hey!”  
“Remus, darling, you have many… qualities, but figuring out how others are feeling or will feel due to your actions is not one of them.”  
“That's fair.”  
“We may as well postpone this meeting for a bit. It isn't exactly urgent and could all be sent in a letter anyway. What do you think, Thomas?”  
“Ok, yeah. I'll see you guys later I guess.”  
“Don't forget your bubble bath.” Deceit gave him a stern look.   
“I won't.” Thomas smiled. 

They all sunk out, and Janus followed Logan to his room.


End file.
